Haven Universe Chronicles
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a series of stories surrounding the McFly family in the Haven Universe. Rated T because of Jamie's Conflict. Made a minor edit: Griff's son is now Kiff. Ziff is Griff's grandson, just like in TAS.
1. Marlene's Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Heidi Hartford is devastated upon being told that her real father is Griff Tannen. This fic is dedicated to D.J. scales.**

_September 15, 2034  
3:45 PM PST_

Heidi Anne Hartford was basically your typical five-year-old girl. Most of the time, she really was whimsical, cheerful, and outgoing. She would often play with her dolls, and she loved watching cartoons and children's educational programs. She was quite fond of eating sweets, which her parents placed limits on. She also loved pizza and tacos.

Perhaps not so typical, she rather enjoyed listening to classic rock. Not rock from the early part of the 21st century - but, rather, from the latter part of the 20th century. Her favourite band was Led Zeppelin, which was now about roughly sixty years old.

However, she was not her usual cheerful self today. Belle Tannen, who really was a nasty girl from her class, had told her that her real father was Giff Tannen - and not Mike Hartford. Of course, Belle really could've been lying to her - as she wasn't very well-known for her honesty. Still, she couldn't help but feel disturbed by the idea.

"What's the matter, Heidi?" asked her older sister, Eileen. "It's not quite like you to be so quiet. I mean, you're usually quite talkative. Have you had a bad day at school? Is Belle still picking on you?" As Heidi nodded, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"One of these days," added Eileen's twin sister, Meg, "we'll sure teach Kiff and Belle a lesson that they won't ever forget. At least, Will and Stephanie really are nice. It's so strange how Kiff and Belle can be so different from their cousins. It's unbelievable!"

"Belle just told me that Dad isn't really my dad," Heidi said, as her eyes began to well up with tears. "She said Griff Tannen is my real dad. This means Belle and I would be sisters." She took in a deep breath, before adding, "Of course, she might've just lied to me - but what if she wasn't lying. I really don't want Griff Tannen to be my dad!"

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it, Heidi," Meg said, as she put her arm around her little sister. "I'm pretty sure she really said that, only to make you upset. Of course, Griff Tannen isn't your dad. You're much too nice to be one of his kids. Just try to relax."

"We're just about home, now," Eileen added, as the hoverbus began to descend. "As we get in, you can talk to Mom and Dad about this. I guess this is rather disturbing to you. Even if Griff Tannen does happen to be your dad, though, we'll still love you."

After Heidi and her sisters stepped off the hoverbus, Heidi ran up to the house. Upon entering the house, she saw her mom in the kitchen. Even in this day and age of such instant cooking, her mom was rather fond of preparing food the old-fashioned way.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Marlene asked, as she turned to take a good look at her daughter. "I can see tears in your eyes. Have you have a bad day at school today? It was Belle, wasn't it?" As Heidi nodded, her mother added, "Her father always was real nasty. He used to always pick on me a lot. He's just a very bad influence on his kids."

"Mommy, I have a question to ask you," Heidi said, as she swallowed deeply. "Today, at school, Belle told me that Griff Tannen is my real dad. Is that true?" Marlene began to blush, which was a rather bad sign. "Please tell me, Mommy? Is Griff my real dad?"

Marlene really took in a deep breath, before she finally said, "All right, girls! Let's all of us sit down. I guess it's about quite time to have the talk." As Heidi and her sisters sat at the table - Marlene said, in a very quiet voice, "Heidi, Griff Tannen is your father."

Heidi was momentarily stunned, until she began to cry. This was just the worst day of her life. She didn't want that horrible man to be her dad. The man she had quite come to know as "Dad", Mike Hartford, was a lot nicer. Her world was starting to fall apart.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Marlene said, just as she placed her arms around Heidi. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. Your dad... I mean, the one you know as 'Dad'... and I were planning to tell you about this, as you got older. I guess we've been not very honest with you, but... well, this whole thing is really just as upsetting to me."

"What about Meg and I," asked Eileen. "Is Griff Tannen our dad, too? Heidi is still our sister, isn't she? Does this mean Belle is our sister, too - and Kiff is our brother? Does this mean you cheated on Daddy with Griff? How could you do this to us, Mommy?"

"I never wanted this to happen," Marlene protested, as she began to cry. "Griff had forced himself on me! I never wanted to do it with him! I really wished to forget that this whole thing ever happened. I sure couldn't just have an abortion, as I'm morally opposed to the idea. We didn't want Heidi to know about this, until she was older."

"So, Mommy, are you saying that you were _raped_?" Meg asked, shocked. "That sounds quite awful! No wonder you didn't want to tell us about it! What about Eileen and me? What does this mean? Are we also sisters to Kiff and Belle, if Heidi is?"

"All right, here's the deal," Marlene said, as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Heidi, Griff Tannen _is_ your biological father. However, he isn't your _dad_. There is really a am important difference between the two. Mike Hartford is still your dad."

"Is my name still Heidi Anne Hartford?" Heidi asked, as she really was confused. "My name isn't really Heidi Anne _Tannen_? How can, uh, Daddy still be my dad - if he didn't, uh, get me started? So, Mommy, do I have three sisters and one brother?"

"Okay, well, think about Fluffy," Marlene said, referring to the family cat. "You know how we say that we're also Fluffy's Mom and Dad?" As Heidi nodded, she continued, "I'm obviously not Fluffy's biological mother, as people don't give birth to cats. Still, I am Fluffy's _mom_ - because I do raise her, and I take care of her every need."

Almost as if on cue, Fluffy climbed up onto Heidi. As Heidi began stroking the cat, she slowly began to understand what her mother said. Even if Mike Hartford really wasn't responsible for the creation of Heidi, he still really cared about her as one of his own.

"Technically speaking," Marlene added, rather softly, "Eileen and Meg are really your half-sisters. Belle is also your half-sister - while Kiff is your half-brother. In the grand scheme of things, though, this isn't very important. With all thing considered, we are your family - not the Tannens. So Mike Hartford is still your dad - not Griff Tannen."

"That's right," added Mark, as he stepped into the kitchen. "I'm real sorry I missed the whole thing, but I was just on the phone doing some business." As he walked towards Heidi, he added, "I always was your dad, pumpkin - and I always will be your dad!"

"Daddy," Heidi squealed, as she gently set Fluffy on the ground. She threw her arms around the man who still was her dad, and then she exclaimed, "I just love you a lot, Daddy! It's true you might not be my biological father, but you are still my daddy!"

"That's the spirit," Mike replied, just as he lifted Heidi up by her hands and swung her around. Tuning to Eileen and Meg, he added, "Why don't you girls join us? Let's have a big family hug! Fluffy can join us, too, if she likes. She's a part of our family, too."

"Just let me go get the camera," Marlene called out, cheerfully. "We can have a good picture of all six of us... of our wonderful family" She then leaned over to kiss the top of Heidi's head, as she whispered, "Sweetie, you be sure to tell Belle Tannen she was absolutely wrong. There is huge difference between a biological father and a dad."

"I will, Mommy," Heidi replied, as she smiled warmly at her mother. While she had to admit that she was disappointed about Griff Tannen being her biological father, she could take great comfort in knowing that she was still part of the Hartford family.

"Hey, Mommy," Eileen asked, with eagerness in her voice, "can we have Uncle Marty and Aunt Harmony over for dinner tonight, and also Uncle Aaron and Aunt Melody? I want to spend time with Little Marty and Suzy. They're both rather fun to play with."

"I could certainly call them and ask," suggested Marlene. "I was planning to make stuffed shells for supper tonight, and I think I should be able to make enough for everyone. Then we can maybe even watch a movie quite later tonight. We could watch a great classic. How about High School USA or The Secret of My Success?"

"I love Michael J Fox!" gushed Eileen. "He was so adorable, back in the 1980s. Little Marty really wants to be an actor, when he gets bigger. I have quite a good feeling he'll really come look like Michael J Fox - just like Uncle Marty and Grandpa Marty!"

"All right, everyone," Marlene said, as she held onto the camera. She set it on a stool, and added, "In just about thirty seconds, the camera will snap a picture." She went to join the rest of the family, and added, "Smile, when you heard the birdie clucking!"

Marlene then stood to the side of her husband. Heidi stood between them - as Eileen stood to the right of her, and Meg to her left. Heidi held onto Fluffy, who purred real contentedly. When the bird on the camera let out a few clucks, Heidi just smiled. She felt much happier, as she realized tha he status in her family would never change.

As soon as the picture ejected from the camera, Heidi looked closely at the picture. In this age of hyper-advanced technology, wallet-sized photos could produced instantly. That picture would really come to serve as a reminder of how fortunate she was to be part of a loving family. She then felt a pang of sympathy for Kiff and Belle Tannen.


	2. Jamie's Conflict

_April 4, 2016  
4:00 PM PST_

This was really a bad day for Jamie Brown. Her best friend, Melody McFly, had just been kidnapped by Griff Tannen. As a close and loyal friend of Melody, Jamie quite found it to be her sacred duty to come to her friend's aid. She just couldn't think of anyone else that she detested as much as Griff. He was a menace and a terror.

She sure remembered the incident from last week, when Melody actually managed to beat up Griff - which resulted in the latter breaking his leg. The advanced technology rather made it possible for Griff's leg to be healed within a matter of three hours.

Melody was quite angry on behalf of her older sister, Marlene - who she found out would be raped by Griff in thirteen years, resulting in the birth of Heidi. It was just very horrifying to find out, when the group had taken a trip to the year 2046.

Along with Jennifer Parker and Suzy Nelson - who quite happened to be her mother and daughter, respectively - Melody had managed to beat Griff up pretty badly. As both of the girls resembled Melody, Griff had just placed the blame entirely on her.

After the girls managed to break Griff's leg, Heidi then transformed in front of them - which was an experience that was quite similar to the one she herself had, when the group landed in the year 1986. Jamie quite used to be the daughter of Miff Tannen - who was the uncle of Griff. However, she had never been made aware of that fact.

It felt strange to think that she was currently dating her former half-brother, Bill - and was also destined to be married to him. In her former incarnation, she was considered to be less physically attractive - and many people at her school would make fun of her for being very tall and skinny. She was much more popular in her current incarnation.

She really thought of her older sister, Harmony - who was dating Marty Jr, Melody's older brother. Even though the two of them had been best friends quite their whole lives, they actually only recently started dating within the past couple of weeks.

In quite a few ways, the union of Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown would really be symbolic. The grandfather of Jamie and Harmony Brown was Dr. Emmett Brown, who was the scientist who played a major role in much of today's technology. He was also the best friend of Marty McFly Sr, who had really developed success as a rock star.

As soon as Jamie had reached Griff Tannen's home, she stepped in. It was fortunate that the lock on the door was broken, which rather allowed Jamie a chance to rescue her best friend. As she stepped into the living room, she found a horrifying sight.

Griff Tannen was in there - along with his friends, Data and Whitey - and the three of them were gang raping Melody, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a very scary situation to be in, Jamie really began to hope that this was just a nightmare.

"Well, just look at who decided to show up!" sneered Griff, as he looked up. "I guess you quite decided to show up and save your little friend, eh? That is mighty brave of you." He then turned to his buddies, and said, "C'mon, you two! We can take on the babe over there, as well. They're so sexy, it's hard to believe that they're Browns."

"Yeah, how can Lunatic Brown have a granddaughter that sexy," agreed Data. "Well, I sure guess she gets it from her mother. My cousin, Rajan, really should've ended up with her - not that freak of nature, Jules Brown. Yeah, Griff, we should go get her!"

Tears really began to fill Jamie's eyes, as Griff and Whitey began to restain Melody to the couch - and Data went to force Jamie onto the ground. She felt very horrified, as Data began to pull down her pants. Jamie felt as though she was actually in a daze.

Jamie then recalled how she was tormented by Griff's gang in a real different fashion, in the old timeline. Instead of seeing her as a "babe" to sexually harass, they saw her as an "ugly freak" to target for ridicule. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually saw this as a welcome change from the way they regarded her in the old timeline.

She remembered how, back when she was twelve, Griff had asked her out to a dinner party. She did hear about Griff's reputation as a bully, but she wasn't that acquainted with him at the time. He seemed rather friendly and polite enough to her at the time.

However, it turned out that the whole thing was a set-up - and that she was invited, just so that they could humiliate her. After it came time to serve dessert, Griff began to quite show his true colours. He dumped dog food all over Jamie, and then the rest of the guests began to follow in his lead. Jamie ended up being the laughing stock.

To add insult to injury, Griff also told her that she really must be an idiot to think that anyone could even like her - let alone ask her on a date. He then told her he'd rather masturbate with a slug, than have sex with a girl who was "so ugly and repulsive".

It was a far cry from what was happening, now - as Griff and his two buddies began to force themselves onto her. As Jamie remembered having two different pasts that were somewhat conflicting, she really was conflicted of how she should be feeling.

"I really see you're enjoying this, honey," Griff smirked, as he began to carass Jamie's face with her hand. "See, Jamie, I always knew you were that kind of girl. It would be only such a matter of time before you come around. Perhaps, you might want to work at my strip club. By the way, has anyone told you that have decent-sized breasts?"

"Shut up, Griff!" snapped Jamie, as the post-crisis side of her began to take over. "I sure am _not_ your sex slave, and I never will be your sex slave! It's just hard to believe that you and Bill are actually related. He certainly isn't a pervert, like you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, honey," Griff replied, chuckling. "Anyway, I know you're quite enjoying this - and, thus, I think you quite might be just the perfect sex slave for me. I know you'd help boost the profits that we make at the strip club."

"Uh, really?" Jamie asked, weakly. As her pre-crisis self took over again, she couldn't help but feel rather amazed that Griff really thought differently about her in her new incarnation - and that humiliating incident had never even occurred in this timeline.

"So you're really for the idea?" Griff asked, smiling widely. As Jamie gulped, he added, "That's great, Jamie! I can't tell you how much this is like a dream come true for me. It is a great accomplishment for me. I know I'd be make able to make you come around."

Jamie's situation really was unique. She figured even Marty McFly Sr was never in a situation this confusing. Even though he returned to a family that was different, he himself had basically remained being the same. This really wasn't the case with her.

For one thing, Jamie's physical appearances were actually different between the two timelines. Second of all, Jamie's social life and social standing was also very different. With having dual memories of the past, also came plenty of quite conflicting attitudes towards life in general. It was like there were two of her occupying the same body.

"Griff Tannen!" barked a familiar voice. "You'd really better get your filthy paws off of my girlfriend now!" Jamie felt very relieved, when she realized that her boyfriend just came to rescue her and Melody. "You really don't know when to give up, do you?"

Before Jamie knew it, Bill had managed to punch out his cousin. Jamie really began to wonder how Griff managed to escape being sent to jail. If anything, she really began to realize that this jerk should've been locked up a very long time ago. After knocking out and restaining Data and Whitey, Bill began to unbound Melody from the couch.

"Thank you so much, Bill," gasped Melody, as she clung onto him - and quite gave into heaving sobs. "I was so... so... so scared! Jamie really came here to rescue me, then they decided to take... to take advantage of her! It was just so... so horrifying!"

"Everything will be fine, Melody," Bill replied, gently. "Marty and Harmony are outside right now, and they're calling the police. I sure do have a very good feeling that, this time, Griff and his gang won't be able to escape imprisonment. Things will be fine!"

"Thank you so much, Bill," Jamie gasped, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She sure no longer had conflicting views of the situation. Griff Tannen had most decidedly violated her, and she was no longer a virgin. She began to realize that this really was a more distressing event then the humiliating incident from when she was twelve.

"I'm just real sorry, Jamie," Bill cooed, as he cradled Jamie against him. "Griff may well be my cousin, but he's just a total and complete monster. I don't have to respect that asshole, just because he's family! Family shmamily! That asshole just makes me sick!"

"All right, everyone," called out Marty Jr, as he and Harmony entered the room. "The police should be getting here soon. I really think it's safe to say that, after today, we won't have have to worry about these bastards anytime soon. I just feel so awful!"

"I know how you feel, Marty," Harmony replied, gently. "I feel so bad for my sister. I mean, even if you consider all the... well, you know... I can imagine that sure wasn't fun at all for my little sister. I feel so bad that Melody was violated like that, as well."

"Well, it quite looks like the police have arrived," Bill observed. "It's probably Cheryl Reese and Amanda Foley. They're sure pleasant women to talk with - but we really can also count on them to deal a firm hand on Griff, as well as Data and Whitey."

Jamie's sobs began to subside, as she followed her friends out of the house. This sure had to rank up there with being the worst day of her life, but this event actually might not have been all bad. After all, the event quite helped to lay to rest the inner conflict tha was in her mind. The adjustments should actually be smooth-sailing from there on. 


	3. Thankful To Be Alive

**The McFlys spend a Thanksgiving together in 2046. This is written for the challenge D.J. scales proposed.**

_November 22, 2046  
3:00 PM PST_

It was Thanksgiving, and eighteen-year-old Martin McFly III felt so excited. Grandpa Marty and Grandma Jennifer would be stopping by for Thanksgiving meal. Uncle Mike and Aunt Marlene would also stop by, as well as Uncle Aaron and Aunt Melody.

Mike and Marlene Hartford had three girls. Twins Eileen and Meg were nineteen, and Heidi was seventeen. Aaron and Melody Nelson had a seventeen year old daughter, named Suzy. Marty III got along well with all of his cousins, and they were so close.

To the very casual onlooker, they appeared to be your average extended family. This wasn't the case, though - as time travel really played a major role in the family. Earlier in the year, he and his cousins had taken a tour through time. In fact, his parents and aunts joined them - as did their grandparents. They were all teenagers on the tour!

His great-grandfather, Dr. Emmett Brown, had managed to invent a time machine 61 years ago. A real long time ago, when Grandpa Marty was still a rather small boy, he was rescued from some bullies by Great-Grandpa Emmett. Since that day, they quite remained close. He himself was the offspring of Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown.

Of course, the relationship went back even further - by twenty years! When Grandpa Marty, who was then seventeen, was quite stranded in 1955 - he went to Dr. Emmett Brown for assistence. Marty Sr had made a rather big difference in Dr. Brown's life.

"Are you excited for Thanksgiving, honey?" Marty Jr asked, as his son stepped into the living room. "Your Uncle Bill and Aunt Jamie will be showing up, as well. It's very much going to be a big crowd. It's a rather good thing we have plenty of chicken."

"I really don't think anyone will complain about having chicken," Harmony commented, as she stepped into the room. "Not many of us are too fond of turkey. It's so strange to think we'll be having the whole crowd together. It's strange to think of how, earlier this year, we all journeyed through time - and we really were all teenagers, as well."

"Yeah, it's strange how time travel really works," Marty Jr commented, as the doorbell rang. "It's looks like we're having guests over, already! In quite an hour, we can have dinner. Then, later on tonight, we really could start decorating our Christmas tree."

"How are you fine folks doing this fine afternoon?" called out Marlene, as she and her husband entered the living room. The girls followed them in. To Marty III, she added, "It must feel rather nice, young Marty - being able to relax this Christmas Season?"

"Oh, you bet!" Marty III gushed, as he hugged his aunt. "I rather did enjoy playing Tiny Tim in a modern adaption of The Christmas Carol last year - but it's great to be free this year. Maybe we could even watch the movie, later on this evening."

"Of course, you really will be filming a movie early next year," Eileen gushed, as she ran to hug Marty III. "You and Michael J Fox are sure going to be starring together, and you will be playing his grandson. It's rather amazing how great Michael is doing, ever since he was cured from Parkinson's disease. He's such a very amazing man."

"Well, Eileen," Meg reminded her twin, laughing, "Marty is the new Michael J Fox - so it's really only fitting to have the two of them star in the same movie. It's so great to have an actor in the family. Eileen and I will be releasing our fourth album soon."

"Yeah, you two were only twelve," Marty III commented, "when your first album was released. Your song from that album, Perfect Harmony, has become a smash hit! Are you still excited about being able to tour Europe this year? I'd just love to join you!"

"It's so neat that we'll be able to record two songs," Eileen pointed out, "for this movie that you and Michael will be starring in. This will be almost like a family project. We just neat how we are one unique extended family. We really do have a great legacy."

"I just wish I had your singing talent," Heidi commented, sighing. "Well, I guess writing is just more my thing. I sure have a series of time travel stories that I'm working on. It will just focus on a girl from 2045, who befriends a girl from 1945. It's called Friends In Time. Of course, I'll really be using a method different from the one Dr. Brown uses."

"I'm so glad that your ambition to write is still there!" Marty III observed. "It must feel very good to fully be a biological member of your family, since the time we kicked Griff Tannen's ass in 2016. You were just affected the most by our voyage through time."

"Well, I remember feeling insecure about it," Heidi replied, "the time that Belle blabbed to me about it, back when I was five. Of course, Mom and Dad quite showed me what the true meaning of family was. It does feel quite good, nonetheless. It's awesome!"

"It felt so good to knock Griff Tannen down a peg or two," Marty Jr added, smiling. "It was thirty years ago, from my end - but, from your end, it was a few months ago. I'm so amazed." He then looked up, as he added, "I guess we just have more company."

"Hi, Uncle Marty," Suzy greeted, as she ran to hug Marty Jr. "It's great that we're all here. Dad is out in the car, getting his ingredients for the pumpkin pie. I must be one of rather few people out of us who loves turkey. Well, chicken's quite nice, too - and the stuffing and cranberry sauce is really good. Dinner will be simply wonderful!"

"Just don't call Grandpa Marty a chicken," Melody teased her daughter. "He nearly got into a terrible accident at seventeen, and you and I wouldn't even exist." To Marty Jr, she added, "I see you've got the greenery up already! Now we just need the tree!"

"Eileen and Meg," Suzy called out, "come with me. There's something I just wanted to discuss with the two of you." To everyone else, she added, "We'll sure be back soon. I just need to spend a little time with the twins." The three girls then left the room.

"Well, we already have the tree," corrected Marty III, laughing. "We really just need to decorate it. I'm simply happy that decorating a Christmas tree has never gone out of style. It'll be nice to make this house look pretty, with all those Christmas lights."

"Hi, folks!" added Jamie Tannen, as she and Bill entered the room. "It's so great that we could all be together. It's quite too bad that Grandpa Emmett and Grandma Clara won't be able to join us. Grandpa's still in the hospital - and, of course, Grandma just wanted to be be him. He's 126 years old, now - actually, he's even older than that."

A wave of sadness came over Marty III, as he glanced at Stephanie and Will. He was quite fond of Great-Grandpa Emmett. If not for that time machine, he might not even exist. After all, Dr. Brown had met his wife back in the Old West - after rescuing her.

"Yeah, it's a real shame," replied Stephanie, Jamie's daughter. "I figured it'd be a real neat way to make our Thanksgiving dinner complete. I mean, there certainly is a long history of behind the friendship of him and..." Stephanie suddenly stopped short.

Marty III glanced over by the doorway, and stammered, "How could the two of you be here? I mean, I'm certainly glad to see that the two of you have shown up, but I thought you'd be in the hospital for a little while. I guess you were cured real fast."

Dr. Brown immediately burst out laughing, as he asked, "Have you already forgotten that I have a time machine?" After taking quite a brief pause, he added, "I just came here from next week. We sure felt rather terrible about missing Thanksgiving dinner, and then we just realized that... well, that the problem could easily be remedied."

"I'm very glad you're here, Great-Grandpa Emmett!" Marty III gushed, as he threw his arms around the aging scientist. "It's so neat to see you, Great-Grandma Clara! This is going to be an even greater Thanksgiving with you. Now, we just need to wait for..."

"We're here!" called out Marty Sr, as he and Jennifer finally showed up. "We might've come sooner, but we did have a few errands we needed to run." Turning to Marty III, he asked, "How are you doing, pumpkin? Come here and give your grandpa a very big hug!" As Marty Sr hugged his grandson, he added, "You're such a wonderful boy!"

"You know, honey," added Jennifer, "You remind me a lot about your grandpa, when he was your age. It's hard to believe it's been so long. I still remember how I met him in school, when we really were assigned to worked on a class assignment together."

"That really sounds romantic!" gushed Suzy, as she entered the room with Eileen and Meg. "It's sure looks like everyone is here!" Turning to Emmett and Clara, she added, "I'm so glad you two were able to show up, as well. We are one very happy family!"

"Yeah, there's just no doubt about it," added Will, cheerfully. "I'd much rather spend Thanksgiving with you guys, than with my _other_ cousins! Actually, they're quite my second cousins - but that means nothing to me. You guys are the cool ones!"

"Dinner's ready!" called out Harmony, as she headed into the liiving room - carrying a large platter. "I'm just glad you showed up, Grandpa and Grandma! Let's all sit at the table. We'll say grace, and then we'll eat. I have quite a lot to be very thankful for!"

As Marty III headed to the dining room table, he thought of how much he had to be thankful for. He had a neat extended family, with quite a nice legacy. His immediate family had a very neat house in Hilldale, which was restored to its pristine condition. Most ofall, though, he was real grateful to be alive! He just had so much to live for.


	4. The Value of Family

_December 24, 2046  
12:00 PM PST_

Stephanie Tannen was feeling nervous about spending Christmas with her extended family. After all, there were quite many on her father's side of the family were really known for being bullies. She quite never got along too well with her cousins, Kiff and Belle. Actually, they were her second cousins - but they all grew up in Hill Valley.

She then thought about her mother's side of the family. At least, her family would be able to spend all of tomorrow with them. She certainly identified much more with that side, and she was quite proud of her scientist great-grandfather, Dr. Emmett Brown. After all, he had certainly done a lot to really further the technology of this world.

She and her brother, Will, were packing up items to bring over to Grandpa Miff's and Grandma Renee's house. She was quite fond of her grandparents, and she certainly did have many fond childhood memories of spending time with them at their house.

However, she really hated the fact that she'd have to deal with Kiff and Belle. It was just bad enough that she had to deal with them at school. They would mock Grandpa Emmett, who they believed was a real madman. They were quite hypocrites, as they sure had no qualms with taking advantage of the inventions he was responsible for.

"Are you feeling okay, sis?" asked Will, gently. "Things will be quite all right. We won't be alone, y'know. After all, Uncle Rhett and Aunt Jill will be there, too - as well as our cousins, Riley and Rebecca. Uncle Ryan and Aunt Billie might also be showing up, and Roxas and Ruby. So, you see, it's not like we'll be completely surrounded by bullies."

"I guess you're right, Will," Stephanie replied, sighing. "It's very ironic how our cousins also come from a family of bullies, but it's sure also good that a sizeable amount of the family are also comprised of nice people. Well, I guess it's about time to get going."

Her father then stepped into the room, and said, "Yeah, kids, your mom and I are just about ready to get going. I sure know you kids are just dreading this, but it's only one time of year. Anyway, I know just how much you kids like Riley and Rebecca. Like it or not, kin is kin. It was quite nice of Grandpa Miff and Grandma Renee to organize this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Stephanie, and she and Will followed their father downstairs. "It's just that, I don't quite understand why he invited Uncle Griff and his kids along. I mean, they might be our relatives - but they're still complete assholes."

"Well, honey," Bill explained, gently, "it would be real rude to have a family gathering, and just not invite everyone. Anyway, you should just think on the positive. All of our nice relatives will also be there. Also, the Ungers might simply feel disappointed - if we didn't show up. You certainly do have to maintain a real positive attitude about this."

"You're right, Dad," Stephanie replied, as she forced a smile. "I guess we nice people really should show up, to keep quite an even balance. It's just that that Griff's family was never that friendly to Great-Grandpa Emmett - and they don't like the McFlys."

"It really is strange to think that Grandpa Miff was a bully in his youth," added Will. "I know Uncle Cliff died of a heart failure back in 2018, and I sure feel very bad that he raised Uncle Griff to be a bully. He actually was a bad example for his son, y'know."

"Well, if Miff was able to change," suggested Stephanie, "I guess it's just not entirely outside the realm of reason to think that Kiff and Belle would be able to change. I try to keep an optimistic spirit. I know you're dating Suzy Nelson, and I'd hate to see her meet the same fate as Grandma Patti and Marlene. It just doesn't sound fun at all."

"Your mother could tell you all about _that_ story," Bill replied, chucking. "Speaking of which, she's got the car running - so we'd just better head out. Just don't fret. It'll be real fun. Let's make this Christmas party be a very enjoyable experience, okay?"

"We will, Dad," Will replied, as he smiled encouragingly at his younger sister. "It's very nice of you to be concerned for Suzy. I still find it to be rather strange to think of how much Heidi has in common with Mom. I'm sure we can all take on the bullies, though."

Stephanie was very quiet for a minute, before she smiled and said, "You're absolutely right, bro! Well, it'll sure be rather nice to see our cousins there." As she stepped into the car, she added, "Since we quite came back through our adventures through time, I really have noticed a bond between Heidi and Mom - as they have a lot in common."

"Yeap," Jamie replied, as glanced towards the back, "we sure are one rather unusual family. It's just funny how your dad used to be my half-brother. The thing is, I never even quite knew about that, until after my transformation back in the year 1986."

"In a way, you were pretty lucky," commented Stephanie. "I really still remember how devastated poor Heidi was, back when she was five. Of course, you wouldn't actually remember - but... You know, this is one thing that really makes time travel complex."

"All right, kids," Jamie suggested, "let's not talk about time travel right now. This does sort of make me feel a little, well, a little like an oddball. Also, we just can't trust some members of our extended family with that info. After all, you could sure imagine what some of them might do - if they managed to get their hands on the time machine."

"Yeah, you're right, Mom," agreed Will. "Well, I guess we're just about there. I guess we might as well make the most of it. Bertrand and Britney are very dreadful, too. At least. Bella and Buford are quite both decent. It simply is hard to believe that they all have the same parents. Granted, it's also very true of the Dixons and the Needles."

"It's sure nice to know that your dad and I taught you kids well," commented Jamie. "Here we are. It looks like we came here early, even though Rhett and Jill's family is pulling up. Believe me, kids, I understand how you feel about the family gathering."

"Bill! Jamie!" called out Jill, just as she and her family stepped out of the car. "I guess we ather came here at about the same time." Turning to the teens, she added, "How are you two doing? Were you kids feeling apprehensive of this gathering, as well?"

"Yeah, that's very certainly about right, Aunt Jill." Stephanie replied, as she went to hug her aunt. "As long as you folks are just here, though..." Turning to her cousins, she added, "Riley! Rebecca! How are you doing? It's so nice to see you both here!"

"It's great to see you, too, Stephanie and Will," replied Rebecca, smiling. "We'll sure be there to back each other up." As she glanced behind her, she added, "I sure see that Uncle Ryan and Aunt Billie are pulling up. Maybe, if we do get very lucky, Uncle Griff and and his family won't be coming. Well, one could certainly hope, at least."

"Roxas and Ruby!" called out Riley, with excitement. "It's sure great to know that you guys are here, as well. Well, with a six of us here, we can outnumber Kiff and Belle. It would be quite awesome, the six of us against two. We've all got each other's back."

"Oh, let's not forget about Aunt Beth's family," Roxas was quick to point out. "It's nice to know that Buford and Bella, at least, will be on our side. Even then, it's very nice to know that we'll actually be outnumbering them eight to four. Just think, we'll be rather powerful to have double the members of our teams. They shouldn't be too scary."

"Aw, come on, you kids," Ryan commented, laughing. "Don't you think you kids are taking this whole thing just a little too far? I mean, we're really supposed to be one unit. If you insist on dividing us all up... Well, isn't it better to embrace harmony?"

"Well, Uncle Ryan," protested Stephanie, "if you really knew what we had to put up with them at school... The concept of 'familial harmony' really doesn't seem to mean anything to them - so, while it's certainly a great concept to strive for in theory..."

"What Stephanie means is," Ruby added, "is that they don't hold the same principles as we do. As far as they're concerned, we just might as well not be kin at all." Then, as she turned around, she gasped, "Oh, speak of the devil! Uncle Griff's family quite decided to show up. I see that Aunt Beth's family is pulling up right beside them."

"On a positive side," commented Rebecca, "at least Ross and Rasha won't be showing up. I'd suggest that we just head for the hills now, except that we can't very well just abandon Buford and Bella. It's sure great to have two nice kids in the Canata family."

"Oh, there you guys are," Renee called out, as she and Miff ran up to them. "We put the ham in the oven. It looks like everyone had just shown up. You must all be rather chilly out here. Why don't you all come in, where you can be toasty and warm?"

"Oh, hi, Uncle Miff and Aunt Renee," called out Belle, with fake sweetness in her voice - as she ran up to hug them. "I think it was rather sweet of you to invite us all. Oh, by the way, are you still sending us those ten dollar cheques for Christmas this year?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, as she couldn't believe the gall Belle had. She hoped that her grandparents would see right through Belle's very fake sweet voice. As she and the rest of the children headed into the house, Buford and Bella ran up to them.

"It's so nice that you all are here!" gushed Bella, as she joined the gang. "It could be rather embarrassing to have the same name as Belle Tannen. I mean, I can't believe how she's rather kissing up Uncle Miff and Aunt Renee like that. It is quite a reprieve to get away from Bertrand and Britney. They were driving us crazy all day, as well."

"You can say that again, sis," agreed Buford, as everyone stepped into the house. "I sure guess you were all dreading this gathering, but think of what Bella and I have to deal with all the time. I sometimes think Bella and I were adopted, or something."

As Stephanie pondered over Buford's words, she began to realize just how fortunate she was. He hadn't really taken into consideration that Bella and Buford Canata quite had it worse. She realized then and there that this gathering didn't have to be bad.


End file.
